


You Look So Perfect

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Series: Stories with 5SOS lyrics [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (it’s porny for my standards), Bottom Michael, Dirty Talk, I never thought I would tag my work as pwp but here it is, I’m so ashamed for having written this, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex basically, Spanking, Top Calum, at least you guys can enjoy this, bad me, bottom!Michael, cal calls michael a slut, calum makes mikey ride him, calum showering the fans with malum love, i stg there is a line “Calum has a big dick”, idk what came over me, in case no one noticed THIS IS SMUT, i’m going to hell for this, i’m just a good girl who is bad but hasn’t been caught, i’m so embarrassed, like literally this is so porny, look what i’ve done, michael being a tease, my first attempt at writing smut, only once or twice though, someone please tell me what a fagwad is, sorry im horrible at tagging, this is kinda abrupt, top!Calum, which is kinda derogatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Michael is an asshole, that’s why he’s doing this. </i>This<i>, refers to bending down while wearing the skinniest and most low-waist jeans in front of Luke, Ashton, and all the tech guys.</i></p><p><i>And wow, all the bruises Calum left on his waist last night are clearly on display, and </i>still-<i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so either you guys are as jobless in life as I am (although I fangirl 24/7 and as I say, TOUGH JOB), or you guys really like the stuff I write cuz I got around 34 kudos within 8 hours of publishing a story and I was like wtf it’s the my fourth most kudoed story in this fandom. So, thanks, awesome people who I happen to adore.
> 
> Some things to note:  
> 1) I am a weird child (who writes porn but that is besides the point- well not really) who mashes up everything she reads about so this has spooning and spanking and sexing (ik that’s not a word) and all that jazz (oh god I was about to write jizz).  
> 2) I’m ~~predday~~ pretty sure that a lot of stuff is inaccurate. Like, I’m not sure if a dick requires the preparation of four fingers but heh, no ideas there.  
>  3) Also, I’m sorry if I give anyone nightmares about drills.
> 
> AND THIS IS UNEDITED SORRY FOR MISTAKES
> 
> and it now has a cover just bc I have too much time on my hands and too much stuff on my mind.

* * *

 

Michael is an asshole, that’s why he’s doing this. _This_ , refers to bending down while wearing the skinniest and most low-waist jeans in front of Luke, Ashton, and all the tech guys.

And wow, all the bruises Calum left on his waist last night are clearly on display, and _still_ the boy is flirting shamelessly with the guitar guy who seems to be very, _very_ self-satisfied.

Like he’s the one getting a piece of that ass, Calum scoffs.

Luke raises an eyebrow at him, before smirking and whispering something to Ashton, who looks at Calum with a similar look before wiggling his eyebrows and signalling to Michael who has now-

Oh God. Calum is going to _kill_ him. Michael has now sidled up even closer to the guy, and as he moves around him, he, _fuck_ , he just _brushed his ass against the guy’s crotch_.

Michael turns towards Calum and winks, then walks away because they need to be on stage in a minute. Luke and Ashton follow after him, and look over at Calum, signalling him to hurry up. The black haired boy glares, and walks. 

***

They’re singing She Looks So Perfect, and Michael is still being a little shit and wiggling his hips and jumping around on stage, which makes his ass look even more inviting. Calum’s got a hard on the size of the Eiffel Tower, and he’s had enough as he walks over to the other boy.

The crowd goes wild as Calum plasters himself even closer to Michael, pretending to hump him. What they don’t know, is that he is _actually, very much_ , doing that only, along with nearly sucking a hickey onto his neck.

” _Would you wanna run away too?_ ” Calum sings into Michael’s ear, all the while making sure his junk touches Michael’s ass at every movement, “ _‘Cause all I really want is-._ ” And Calum does something which he really couldn’t be bothered to give a shit about. As he sings, “ _You_ ” he thrusts forward, making sure his cock fits against Michael’s ass, before jumping back away from him as the tune starts up.

He doesn’t regret one bit, as he sees that he’s accomplished what he wanted. Now Michael’s the one who has tented pants, and Calum can swear he heard the other boy moan (inaudibly), the moment he had thrust against him. Revenge was sweet.

It’s only as they’re sitting in the car on the way back that Calum acknowledges Michael. By squeezing his dick. Leaning down to whisper in his ear, he says, “Why the fuck did you do that? You know what, you’ll get your lesson when we reach the hotel.”

Michael’s pupils dilate, breath hitching ever so slightly as he pictures what they will be doing. He probably thinks we’ll be having rough shower sex, Calum snorts mentally. But no, tonight, Michael went too far, and Calum is not gonna settle for just fucking him. No, he’s gonna break Michael, molecule by molecule, with his hands.

(On second thought, Calum knows he won't have the patience to do so.)

***

As they travel up the escalator, Luke and Ashton can clearly see the tension between the other two members of the band, so they quickly make themselves scarce as Calum and Michael reach their room.

The door hasn’t even closed properly before Calum is slamming Michael up against it, kissing him with more force than necessary. He pulls away only when he tastes blood.

Michael looks utterly debauched, with his hair mussed and eyes glassy. A hint of saliva and blood coats his bottom lip, making him look absolutely _glorious_.

Calum doesn’t waste time. He’s himself breathing heavily, and foreplay has never been his forte. So he makes quick work of his jeans as Michael does the same, and then pushes Michael back, so that he stumbles and falls back onto the bed as his knees give out.

Calum advances slowly, eyeing Michael like a predator, who seems to be growing more aroused by the second.

He pulls down Michael’s boxers, before fisting his cock. Michael cries out, hips stuttering, as Calum licks him slightly. His hands reach out to touch Calum’s hair, but the black haired boy pulls back at the last moment, while continuing to hold Michael’s cock.

”No, no, bad boys don’t use their hands.” Calum says, falsely sweet, while applying more pressure with his hand.

Michael moans louder, arching his back, “ _Caaaaaal_.”

Calum grins, “Tell me Michael, when you bent over for that asshole, what were you thinking, huh? About his cock in the place where mine had been just hours ago? Did you think about what he’d have thought if he had seen my come leaking out of you just because you’re a slut that doesn’t like cleaning up?”

Michael keens loudly, head snapping down. Calum’s always been very good at dirty talk.

”I bet he couldn’t make you come the way I can. I bet he couldn’t make you scream like I can. I bet he couldn’t _pleasure_ you like I can.”

Michael wails as Calum flicks his thumb over his tip, and groans out, “No, no, only you can. He _can’t_.”

Calum glares down at him, triumph clear in his eyes. “If he can’t, Michael, and if you _knew_ that, then _why did you be such a slut back there_?”

”Really that desperate for some cock, _any_ cock up your ass that you’d slut up to a fagwad?” Calum doesn’t even think that the word exists, it just comes out of his mouth and since it sounds good, he doesn’t care.

”Tell me Michael, _why_ did you do it?”

Michael may be on the verge of going crazy due to not getting to come, but he’s a fucking bitch, so he knows when to be stubborn. So he shakes his head, and looks at Calum with a challenging look, and says, “Because I felt like it and he was hot.”

”Wrong answer.” Calum purrs, before flipping the boy onto his stomach, making his ass stick up into the air.

Michael screams when the first slap falls on his right ass cheek. And then, as the second hit comes, on the left cheek, there’s a moan from him.

The moan is what breaks Calum’s resolve. At first he was scared, because they had never done this before, and hell, Calum doesn’t even know if Michael likes spanking or has a pain kink. But seeing him on his knees, imprints of Calum’s hand on his cheeks, he really can’t be held responsible.

And so Calum continues to spank Michael, and all the while, the boy below him keeps squealing, moaning, or crying out loudly. After about 18 more hits, he stops, and sits back.

Calum swallows at the sight before him. Michael’s ass is cherry red, and he can see tear tracks running down the smaller boy’s face. It’s beautiful, if he’s being honest. He caresses the cheeks lightly, before growling down into Michael’s ear, “See, this is what happens you’re a bad boy who tries to annoy his boyfriend.”

Michael groans throatily, before turning his face slightly, seeking out Calum’s lips. The black haired boy grants this, as he captures Michael’s soft lips in his own.

They pull apart, and for some time, just stare into each other’s eyes. Then Calum remembers that he’s supposed to be teaching Michael a lesson, so he smirks, before saying, “Now I’m going to fuck you while you’re in my lap. Sounds good?”

Michael smirks back, before climbing into Calum’s lap and grinding down on his member, causing him to swear.

Calum ghosts a finger down his buttcrack, before spitting into his hand. Michael looks on, pupils wide. As he loosely forms a fist around his cock, Calum suddenly gets an idea, and says to the other boy, “Fuck yourself on your fingers.” It seems that this excites Michael too, because Michael Jr. stands to attention even more.

He trembles, before sucking two of his fingers into his mouth, and running his tongue over them. When they’re generously coated in a layer of saliva, Michael lifts himself up from Calum’s lap, and drags his finger down to his hole. When the first finger breaches him, his mouth drops open. He’s just so _sensitive_.

By the second and the third, he’s quietly rocking back onto his fingers, trying to get them deeper. It’s only when he’s putting the fourth finger inside himself (Calum has a big dick), he gasps. Ah, so he found his prostate.

Nipping at his throat, Michael slowly lowers himself down, angling Calum’s cock towards his hole. When he finally sinks down, they both groan in unison, Calum at feeling the heat around him, and Michael, at feeling the dick inside him.

Eventually, when Michael gets used to his girth, Calum takes control. Holding the other boy’s hips, he lifts him up, before slamming him down _hard_. Michael throws back his head, a long moan leaving him.

A punishing pace is set, and soon the only sounds that can be heard from the room are of their moans, skin slapping, and the bed creaking. The moans keep growing louder as Calum tightens his hold on Michael’s waist in an almost bruising way.

” _Fuck,_ Michael, baby. Look so perfect under me with my cock drilling into you.” Calum’s voice is absolutely _wrecked_ as he pistons in and out of Michael, who has long been since flipped over and enjoying having his world rocked quite thoroughly as he writhes under Calum.

”Cal, oh, oh, _ohhhhh I can’t-_ ”

They reach their peak almost simultaneously, and it is so sudden, that they barely have time before Calum is pulling out and coming all over Michael’s abdomen, who shoots his load at having the sensation of being marked by his lover.

They come down from their high, before looking at each other blearily. Calum huffs a laugh as Michael glares at him as he realizes that his vocal cords won’t be cooperating the next day.

”You really know how to get under my skin, don’t you, babe?” Calum asks later, when they’re spooning.

Michael turns over and smirks, “That’s what you like about me.”

And then groans when Calum starts humming She Looks So Perfect, but of course, with all the editing necessary for Malum to enjoy it. But Calum knows that groan is not an unwilling one, because a blush had already painted his face before he could hide it in his hands.

***

And if Calum punches Luke the next day when he imitates Michael’s moans, well, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts? :) :P  
> I find the last scene with Calum and Luke very cute for some reason.  
> So, uh, first attempt at writing smut and I literally feel so mortified like omg my friend asked me ‘do you write any clean 5sos’ and I was like ‘um, i’m not sure’ and then she was like ‘of course’ and I just said ‘uh...........’ but it was kinda funny too. XD  
> When I wrote ‘drilling’ I actually kinda freaked out for a sec there bc it was like there was an actual drill going in and out of him and my reaction to that: O_O
> 
>  _‘You look so perfect bouncing there,_  
>  Tryna get my dick deeper into here-’ and Calum would tap Michael’s hole  
> ‘-And I know now,  
> That I’m so up  
> For fucking this nice a-a-ass,  
> I wanna tattoo it with my bass.  
> And I know now, that we’re so dumb.  
> Hey ey ey!’  
> OH MY LORD I’M SO SORRY FOR DOING THIS GUYS I’M LITERALLY SO SORRY.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  P.S. GUYS I MEAN NO OFFENCE BY USING THE WORD FAGWAD OH GOD I AM SO SORRY  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> I've got [tumblr](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com) now. :D


End file.
